A problem with conventional centrifugal fuel pump design is that the mechanisms used in the pump design to achieve minimum temperature rise at low flow, high speed operation yield a positive sloping pressure rise characteristic when pump pressure rise (ordinate) is plotted against pump flow (abscissa). This positive sloping pressure rise characteristic typically yields unstable pressure operation in the centrifugal pumps when operating at the low flow, high speed conditions.